11 Kwietnia 2004
6.30 Kapłan z Suchedniowa - film dokumentalny 7.20 Plebania - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 7.45 Wielkanoc małego aniołka - film animowany 8.10 Awantura o Basię -film dla młodzieży, pol. 1959 9.50 Magiczne drzewo (2/3): Kostka - film dla młodzieży 10.25 Transmisja mszy świętej Zmartwychstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo papieża Urbi et Orbi 12.55 Polscy artyści dla Jana Pawła II - koncert 13.30 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej 14.00 Arka Noego (2-ost.) - film religijny, USA 1999 15.25 Spełniamy marzenia - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Gwiazdy w Jedynce: Chris Rea 16.05 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Jerzy Nowosielski (3): Portret z lustrem - film dokumentalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 17.35 Inspektor Gadżet -film przygodowy, USA 1999 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 60 sekund - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 22.10 Incydent - thriller, USA 1997 23.45 Komisarz Montale (2/3) -film kryminalny, franc.-wł. 2001 1.30 Jesteś, który jesteś - koncert 2.25 Zakończenie programu 6.50 Film dla niesłyszących: Zmiennicy (14/15): Pocałuj mnie, Kasiu! - serial komediowy 7.50 Orędzie wielkanocne ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa - prymasa Polski 8.00 M jak miłość (222) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 8.50 Wierzyć to znaczy chodzić po wodzie - koncert 9.45 W niebie jest mieszkań wiele 10.15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Odświętny smak - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Asterix i Kleopatra - film animowany, franc. 1968 12.00 Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania? - komedia wojenna, franc. 1973 13.30 Dzika przyszłość (1/13): Powrót epoki lodowcowej - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.35 Złotopolscy (588): Mierność szczęściem jest człowieka - telenowela 15.05 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Na dobre i na złe (175) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Pasterz - Prymas Józef Glemp - film dokumentalny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 20.00 Europa da się lubić: Przychodzi Europa do lekarza - program rozrywkowy 21.05 M jak miłość (223) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Benefis PAKI - to już 20 lat - program artystyczny 23.50 Najbliższy sąsiad - thriller, USA 2001 1.25 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Mopman 6.45 Benny Hill 7.00 4 x 4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Lochy i smoki (24) - serial animo 8.30 Przygody Jackie Chana (34) - serial animo 9.00 Top trendy (1) 9.20 Poplista 10.10 Top trendy 2 10.30 Beethoven 2 - film USA 12.10 Sami swoi 13.45 Miodowe lata 14.45 Projekt Izrael 15.15 Blues Brothers - film USA 18.00 projekt Izrael 18.30 Informacje i sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Rodzina zastępcza (162) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Pensjonat pod Różą (9) - serial 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Kuba Wojewódzki 73 - talk show 23.55 Top trendy 3 0.15 Fala zbrodni 13 - polski serial 6.05 Telesklep 7.45 Magiczny kamień 21/26 - serial animowany 8.10 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - film rodzinny 10.20 Gala Boksu 11.30 Jestem, jaki jestem - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Maraton uśmiechu - Wydanie świąteczne 13.50 Tragedia Neptuna - film katastroficzny USA 16.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.10 Shrek - komedia USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.40 Uwaga! 20.00 Kilerów 2-óch - komedia, Polska 22.30 Depresja gangstera - komedia USA 0.35 Detektyw - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 1.05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 1.35 Camera Cafe 22, 23, 24 - serial komediowy, Polska 2.05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 6.50 Trojka dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona (11) - film animo 7.00 Wędrówki Pyzy (5) - film animo 7.10 Wędrówki rzepa 4 - film animo 7.25 Książka dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.45 OTV 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Złota Mahmudia - film fab. 11.05 Alleluja 11.30 Kurier 11.35 Być kobietą 11.35 Ogłoszenie matrymonialne - film fab. 12.30 Kurier 12.45 OTV 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Być kobietą 14.35 Ostatnie takie trio - film fab. 15.30 Kurier 15.45 OTV 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.40 Być kobietą 16.40 Dziewczyny do wzięcia - film fabularny 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 OTV 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Prognoza pogody 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.55 Być kobietą 18.55 Cesarskie cięcie - film fab. 20.20 Książka tygodnia 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.55 OTV 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Studio pogoda 21.50 Być kobietą 21.50 Gwiezdny pył - film fab. 22.50 Być kobietą 22.50 Dzieci i ryby - film fab. left|thumb|79x79px 5.45 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.35 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 7.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (3) - serial obyczajowy 8.00 KOT czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Echa lasu - program 9.30 Eek! The Cat - serial animowany 10.30 Heidi - film, USA 1937 12.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.30 MODNA MODA - magazyn o modzie 13.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (4) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Fantaghiro, cz. 1 - film, Włochy 1991 15.45 Judasz z Kariotu - film, Włochy 2001 17.35 Spadaj na drzewo! - komedia, USA 1988 19.25 Czerwona Sonia - film, USA 1985 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.30 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Studio urodzinowe 21.40 To się w głowie nie mieści - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.40 Operacja Delta Force 5 - film, USA 1999 0.30 Ptaszek na uwięzi - film, USA 1990 2.40 REPORTER - program reporterski 3.05 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 3.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Wbrew regułom (6) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 8.55 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.25 Dzieciaki na szlaku – film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Neal Israel, wyk. Dave Thomas 11.10 Niespełnione marzenia – film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk.: William Hurt, Elizabeth McGovern 13.00 Powrót do Edenu (6) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 14.00 Magiczny amulet – serial młodzieżowy 15.00 Kochane kłopoty III (20) – serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Agent – program rozrywkowy 17.15 Wyścig z czasem – film SF, USA 2000, reż. Jeff Woolnough, wyk.: William Devane, Laurie Holden 19.05 Złodziejski duet (9) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 20.00 Wyatt Earp – western, USA 1994, reż. Lawrence Kasdan, wyk. Kevin Costner 23.55 Miejskie torpedy – film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997, reż. Teddy Chan, wyk. Jordan Chan left|thumb|79x79px 6.30 Opowieści weekendowe: Skarby ukryte - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 7.30 Golgota Jasnogórska Dudy Gracza - film dok. 8.10 Orędzie wielkanocne ks. kardynała Józefa Glempa, Prymasa Polski 8.20 M jak miłość (136)- serial prod. polskiej 9.05 Artystyczne pasje Magdaleny Marusarz-Gijdek 9.20 Koncert 35-lecia Orderu Uśmiechu (1) 9.55 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - film animowany 10.25 Transmisja Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo Papieża - Urbi et Orbi 12.55 Polscy artyści dla Jana Pawła II - felieton 13.30 Złotopolscy 568 - telenowela TVP 14.20 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie- Zwycięzca 14.45 W pustyni i w puszczy 2 - serial przygodowy TVP 16.30 Biografie - Tola Mankiewiczówna - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dziennik telewizyjny 17.30 M jak miłość (136)- serial TVP 18.20 Salon Kresowy - film dokumentalny 18.35 Polska Via Dolorosa - film dokumentalny 19.05 Dobranocka: Wielkanocna weranda Pana Myszki - film anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.05 Quo vadis 4 - serial TVP 21.40 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80. 1 22.25 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Siwy Dym - występ zespołu 23.40 Panorama 0.00 Sport telegram 0.06 Pogoda 0.10 M jak miłość 136- serial TVP 1.00 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - film anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.50 Sport 1.55 Pogoda 2.00 Quo vadis 4/6) - serial TVP 3.35 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Zwycięzca 3.55 Polscy artyści dla Jana Pawła II 4.35 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 5.30 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80. 6.15 Pamiętaj o mnie... 6.35 Portret chłopski 6.50 Zakończenie programu [[Plik:SK_PULS_0307.png|left|thumb|79x79px] 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Ojciec Pio 1 - film fabularny prod. włoskiej 7.45 Tylko Jazz - film dok. 9.00 Ara urwis - film fabularny USA 10.25 Echkart - mysz o wielkim sercu - serial anim. 11.00 Transmisja Mszy Św. 12.10 Bonanza 11 - serial westernowy 13.10 Świątek piątek - mag. kulturalny 14.00 Program religijny 15.25 Moja rodzina - prgram publicystyczny 16.00 Piraci z równiny - film przyg. USA 17.50 Opowieści Maurycego Szwędaczki - program dla dzieci 18.10 Bonanza 22 - serial westernowy 19.00 Titanic - legenda żyke - film dla dzieci anim. 20.00 Jakoś leci - komedia USA 22.00 Bez autocenzury - program Bronisława Wildsteina 22.45 Świątek piątek - mag. kulturalny 23.40 Pięć tajemnic bolesnych - film dok. left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Breakfast 09:00 Animal Park 10:00 He Has Risen! 11:00 Urbi et Orbi 11:40 Countryfile 12:10 BBC News 12:15 James and the Giant Peach 13:25 The Borrowers 14:50 EastEnders 16:45 Points of View 17:00 Songs of Praise 17:40 BBC News, Weather 18:00 Last of the Summer Wine 18:30 Historyonics 19:00 Brilliantly British 20:00 Born and Bred 21:00 Messiah 2 - Vengeance Is Mine 22:00 BBC News, Weather 22:15 Messiah 2 - Vengeance Is Mine 23:15 Event Horizon 00:50 Morons from Outer Space 02:20 2.20-6.00am Joins BBC News 24 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One Northern Ireland z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2004 roku